creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Silhouette
Fighting. That is all she heard all the time. Her dad yelling and not listening to anyone else because he was always right, at least to himself anyway. Her mom would argue and "try" to help the girl but she either gave up and agreed to the man she called an "asshole" and "dick" and other various names, or the mom would run off and cry because that's the one thing she seemed to be good at. The girl would have to sit through the fights and cry since she could not do much of anything else. If she tried fighting back she would break off crying. If she tried to add input she would end up adding tears. The girl could not leave either. If she did she would be like the mom, hiding in her room in a ball while crying. Or she would get yelled at to stay. This time the argument was about the girl's education, something that would reflect on the rest of her life. Of course her parents had to bring their own lives into the conversation saying how horrible they were, which almost seemed like they were bragging about them. They talked of how idiotic the girl is and how lazy she is when she did nothing wrong. In reality the girl is actually very smart and intelligent but the parents always thought otherwise when she brought home a "B" in school. And the grade had happened was only once because all the girl tried to do is please her parents. Finally, when the arguing seemed done the girl left to wash her face, only for the crying to start again. She washed her face yet again and went back to her parents, who acted as if nothing had ever happened in the first place. The girl got a glass of water to drink, hoping that the liquid would replace the many tears that were shed. After finishing the glass her mother asked her for a hug and kiss, thinking that the girl would go to bed. The girl made an excuse and went downstairs to her room and laid on the floor staring at the ceiling. She looked into the bright light bulb of her only source of light in the room because a book said that staring into a bright light would help keep away tears. The book lied. The girl then noticed her fan hanging from the ceiling and thought how easy it would be to grab a belt and place it around her neck. The hard part would be connecting it to the fan and she doubted that the fan would even be able to support her weight. The girl then tasted blood in her mouth, failing to notice her biting the inside of her cheek. How did she know what blood tasted like? Well she tried to slit her wrists but then covered them up with bandages. When asked about the bandages she replied with her aunt's cat scratching her even though she had not seen the aunt in weeks. She knew she was smart but didn't know her parents weren't. The girl sighed, returning to the present due to her mom's soft voice trying to get the girl to talk. The girl did not say a thing. The mom gave up and gave a hug to the girl. Of course the girl knew that the mom was not comforting her. The mom did it to comfort herself and to make her believe that she was the good guy, something that the girl knew did not exist. The girl then cleaned her face up once more and noticed a razor. She lifted it to her neck but placed it back down when more tears arrived. What would that have done? The dad would just blame the girl, like always, and the mom would cry and lock herself away. The girl's younger sister then entered the bathroom, causing the girl to look at her with hate. The sister was the "golden child." She got good grades and was never yelled at. Hell, the bitch even mocked the girl on her failed attempts of suicide and for their parents' hate for her. How the girl wanted to lift the razor back up and slash the sister's neck at that moment. She just looked at her sister and went back to her room instead. The girl entered her room and crawled into her bed. Her parents and sister were right. She was the problem and problems were meant to be solved. But to solve this one she could always use the belt idea or hold back her fear and use the razor. Or she can just cry herself to sleep and wish for death. Just as the girl was thinking this she noticed how much darker her room was than normal. Yes, it was almost midnight but normally her room would be lit due to the stars' light from outside. The darkness in her room then formed together and made a silhouette of a body. The girl heard a voice in her head asking what was wrong. The girl then began to tell the silhouette what had happened due to her being very young and wanting someone to listen. The girl ended in tears as the silhouette spoke to her again and spoke soothing things luring the girl to sleep. There was a scream, causing the girl to wake up. She quickly ran to where the scream was coming from and was led to her sister's room. Inside was her sister's body that looked a lot darker and had signs that seemed like she was crying. The parents were in their grieving while the girl couldn't help but feel happy. She ran back to her room as her parents continued to grief, not even noticing that the girl was there. She entered and called out to the silhouette that she called a "friend". There was no reply. The girl was slightly upset that her new friend was gone. She was hoping to ask them all kinds of questions about why they did it or how they knew what to do. The day then progressed with the police coming and checking the body then just saying that the sister died in her sleep. After the police left, the parents began to snap at the girl for almost anything. It went as bad as to the point of beatings just for breathing. The girl cried and cried and left to her room and stayed there until night fell. Once that happened she saw the silhouette once again. They asked what was wrong and the girl told them how awful her parents were to her. The silhouette then soothed the girl again causing her to fall asleep. The next morning there was another scream and the girl ran out to see the mom crying in her room and the husband was dead. His body looked like her sisters did. The body was darker and looked like tears fell from his eyes. The mom looked at the girl and began to yell. She threw accusations saying how it was the girl's fault that they died. They could not stand being related to her so they murdered themselves. Later that day the police arrived again and claimed the death as the dying in the man's sleep. The mom, however, blamed the daughter and so she was questioned. The girl told them of what her parents had done to her and the same as her sister. She told of how she was too weak to kill them because she could not even kill herself. The police then left, promising to return in a few days with a decision of what happened. That night the girl went to her room again, knowing that the silhouette would appear. They did and the girl told them about how her mother blamed her for the deaths and that she wants her mother dead. The silhouette questioned the girl, asking if that was really what she wanted. The girl kept saying yes and please and so the silhouette soothed the girl and she fell asleep. The next day the girl awoke to see her mother dead in the same way that her father and sister were dead. The girl was so happy and jumped up and down as tears fell down her face. She heard a noise and saw a silhouette appear in the dark room of her parents. The silhouette asked what was with the girl's tears and if she was not happy. The girl was and explained how they were because she was happy. "I tried to help get your tears to leave but they still came. I guess I can't make you stop crying," the silhouette said sadly but the girl reassured them that she was happy and that it was okay to cry then. The silhouette seemed to nod then it formed a different shape. The shape appeared to be a young girl as well. The silhouette then held up their hand and darkness went around the girl's body. She asked her friend what she was doing. The silhouette of a girl smiled and replied with a quick giggle. "I'm not good at taking away your tears, but I am good at taking away your life." And with that the darkness covered the girl's body and that became the last thing she saw. Category:Beings